1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tandem warhead with a secondary projectile.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In a tandem warhead with a secondary projectile as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,928, a hollow charge is arranged at the head end thereof, and is retained in a tubular casing through the intermediary of screws which are adapted to be sheared through, whereby this tubular casing is screwed together with a firing or launch tube for a launchable secondary projectile. The secondary projectile is shearably pinned at the base end thereof to a casing for a propellant charge. A special protector against gases from explosives for the protection of the secondary charge is not provided therein. The reason for the foregoing can be ascertained in that the triggering of the hollow charge, or respectively, the bore charge, is initiated through the secondary projectile which is in motion. In addition thereto, the secondary projectile possesses an extremely heavy wall thickness in the region of its fuze.
A different construction is disclosed in a warhead pursuant to French Patent No. 1 002 092. In the projectile illustrated in FIG. 1 of the French patent, a hollow charge at the head end thereof is separated by means of a protector from explosives gases against a follow-up inertial projectile. The explosives gas protector is constructed as a generally large calibered disk and is seated on the projectile nose cone of the inertial projectile. In that manner, the nose cone of the inertial projectile is to be protected, while the hollow charge produces a through-passageway in the target. The material of the explosives gas protector is not disclosed.